Top 11 Nostalgic Mindfucks
NC: Hello, I'm the Nostagia Critic, I remeber it so you don't have to! We've put up with some pretty weird shit in our childhoods, didn't we? We had... Cares Bears pictures NC (voiceover): ...midget bears that made people feel better by shooting out their radioactive stomachs... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pictures NC (voiceover): ...premature reptiles that study ninjutsu while eating processed Italian food... Alf picture with word "censored" blocking Alf's nose NC (voiceover): ...and an alien who's nose quite frankly should've been censored. NC: Yet with all that strangness going on, there are still a few select moments that stick out in the totally messed up department. These are known as the "Mindfuck moments". Various Mindfuck footage NC (voiceover): The times when not only are you looking at total craziness, but it's constantly being thrown at you and simply will not let up. It can be just a few moments, or it can sometimes be the length of the entire movie. Either way, there's absolutely NOTHING normal about it! NC: Now I've already mentioned the Tom & Jerry movie in another review, and believe me when I say that aborted atrocity doesn't have to be mentioned again. But, there are still 11 other choices that deserve to be looked and feared beyond reason. So, in this special "surreal" edition of the "Nostalgia Critic" I'd like you to forget about you're calm, logical reality, and enter a world of crazy, insane, fucked-up-tivity. This is the Top 11 Nostalgic Mindfucks. Various fucked-up footage made by the YouTube user cyriak --with the NC playing along--and Creature Feature: The Greatest Show Unearthed is the intro and title screen Number Banana Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Banana"--'Toon Town from ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit.' ''Footage from movie NC (voiceover): This is every kid's dream-come-true, and every adult's worst nightmare. A world crawling with completely insane cartoon characters. Cartoon Character: Hey-ho! NC (voiceover): At first it sounds cool, but when you really get down to it, a lot of your favorite characters are fucking assholes! Tweety (unhooking Eddie's fingers from pole): This wittle piggy went to market... Eddie (falling): AHH!!! NC (in fucked up background*): Every other second, something's either shouting, exploding, or trying to kill you! It's like a weekend at Ted Nugent's house! (*Yeah, he'll be in these backgrounds until the end of the video, folks. Get used to it!) Footage Eddie (falling again and grabbing his hat): AHH!!! NC (voiceover): Plus, it's probably the only time you'll see Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse together. That alone is pretty surreal. Bugs Bunny footage "Bugs Bunny": Neh, so how's Pixar saving your ass this time, Mickey? Mickey Mouse footage "Mickey Mouse": Suck my enchanted ball sack, you hunk of shit! Movie footage NC (voiceover): It was always bright and colorful, but it was also manic and totally out of control, making every day time stroll a friggin' fight for your life. Hummingbirds: Hi, Eddie! NC (voiceover): Operating on cartoon logic--that is too say no logic--Toon Town definitely knew how to make us all grateful to be living in the real world. Eddie: Toons! Get's 'em every time. NC: I'm a carrot. NC is replaced by carrot with NC's face NC (dark voice): Hahahahahahahah! NC (back to normal): OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Number Balloon Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Balloon"--''Cool World''. Footage from movie NC (voiceover): This a horrible movie. It makes no sense, the acting is horrible, and nothing about it is funny or dramatic. But boy, was it fucked up; creating a city of faces, a millon violent residents, and just to make it as surreal as possible: Brad Pitt. Pitt: You're dealing with shit here that's way over your head. NC: Alright, I can take the madness and chaos of this world, but Brad Pitt? ...for some reason, that's just to far! Footage NC (voiceover): He's surreal enough being with... Angelina Jolie picture NC (voiceover): ...Angelina Jolie. Footage NC (voiceover): He doesn't need any help from this movie. Pitt: I've heard it. It bores me. NC (voiceover): Much like Toon Town, Cool World was always loud and obnoxious, but rather than being bright and colorful, Cool World was dark and grainy, creating one of the coolest hell-holes ever put on film. Various Cartoons: *Various sound effects* NC (voiceover): Unfortunately, it does it's job a little too well. By the time this movie was over, I ran for the exit like the screen was on fire, and judging by the images, it was hard to tell whether it was or not. Pitt: This place should be erased. NC (voiceover): Still, even for its non-sensical anarchy, Cool World did have...well, non-sensical anarchy, and I guess that is something to be admired. Toon Professor: We may not real to you as yet, but we will be. NC: Yes. 2nd NC: Yes. 3rd NC: Yes. Number Z Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Z"--'Dragon's Lair 2: Time Warp' Footage from video game NC (voiceover): Now I know it's kind of cheating putting a video game in the mix, but Dragon's Lair 2 was a fully 2-D animated adventure, and was still enjoyable to watch even if you weren't playing it. 1st Dragon's Lair Footage NC (voiceover): Unlike the 1st arcade game that simply put you in different rooms and different situations... 2nd Dragon's Lair footage NC (voiceover): Dragon's Lair 2 actually moved like a story...well, sort of. There were actual levels instead of just obstacles, but they still didn't make that much sense, like the 1st level is just escaping your angry mother-in-law. How strange is that? Mother-In-Law: You...better...find...my...daughter...or...ELLLLLLLLLLLLSE! NC (voiceover): There's another level where you're confused for Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Cheshire Cat: Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. NC (voiceover): But the strangest level of all has got to be the Beethoven level: You start as the size of a mouse as your fighting off a cat in Beethoven's house. Sounds basic enough (why the hell did they put this in?), but look what happens as time goes by... The craziness begins NC (voiceover): What the hell? Why is the piano flying? Why is the cat breathing fire? And...why did Beethoven suddenly turn into Elton John? We never get an answer for any of this, but to be honest, the answers will probably just confuse us more. The Dragon's Lair games were not only intense to play, but they were a trip to watch, making no sense what-so-ever... The Pebble and the Penguin poster NC (voiceover): ...but given the director's... Rock-A-Doodle poster NC (voiceover): ...other projects, I'd say... A Troll in Central Park poster NC (voiceover): ...we've come to expect that... Game footage NC (voiceover): ...and in this case, actually enjoyed it. NC (low voice): Porcupines are God! Porcupine God poster NC: Next number. Number Toaster Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Toaster"--'The Paraphernalia Wagon from ''Grinch Night.' ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas! picture NC (voiceover): The Grinch had a number of spin-offs after How the Grinch Stole Christmas, including... Grinch Night picture NC (voiceover): ...Grinch Night... The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat picture NC (voiceover): The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat, and probably the most controversial... "How the Grinch Killed Horton" fake picture NC (voiceover): How the Grinch Killed Horton. Footage from special NC (voiceover): ...but this was by far the strangest of them, as all the Whos down in Whoville are afraid of the Grinch coming down from his mountain and into the neighborhood. So it's up to a small boy named Euchariah to stand up to the Grinch and try to distract him. Why is he coming to town? Because the...wind has changed. Why is everyone afraid of him? Because...he's the Grinch I guess. Okay, so this plot made absolutely no sense what-so-ever... The Cat in the Hat picture NC (voiceover): ...and given the stories of... There's a Woctet in my Pocket! picture NC (voiceover): ...Dr. Seuss... If I Ran the Zoo picture NC (voiceover): ...that's saying... Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? picture NC (voiceover): ...a lot. Special footage NC (voiceover): On top of that, it's a very dialouge-heavy special with very little action or visuals. Narrator: Euchariah said... Euchariah: Grandpa Josiah? Narrator: And Grandpa Josiah said... Josiah: Yes, Euchariah? Narrator: And Euchariah said... Euchariah: Call the Grinch alarm sender. Narrator: And Grandpa Josiah said... Josiah: Excellent suggestion. Narrator: And Euchariah said... NC: SHUT UP! NC (voiceover): That is until the Grinch opens up his Paraphernalia Wagon, or as I'd like to call it...Hell! Peraphernalia Monsters (singing): Euchariah! Euchariah! Grinch will get ya Grinch will get ya! Grinch is gonna get ya! Grinch is gonna get ya! Grinchin Peraphalala! Ya! NC (voiceover): Unlike The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog though, all the creatures and visuals have structure, and are pretty impressive to look at if your 5-year-old mind can take it. Peraphernalia Monsters (singing): Grinch is gonna get ya! Grinch is gonna get ya! Grinch is gonna get ya!Grinchin Peraphalala! Phalala! Ya! Grinchin Peraphalala! Ya! NC (mocking a little child): I just wet myself! NC (voiceover): Logical? No! Crazy? Nah! Fucked up beyond all recognition? You bet your friggin' ass! Grinch Night is one night on the town I think we'd all like to forget sooner than later. Peraphernalia Monsters (singing): Grinchin Peraphalala! Ya! NC (upside-down): Now onto our next num--wait a minute, this isn't right. NC fixes tie NC (upside-down): Much better. Number Love Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Love"--''Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure''. Footage from the movie NC (voiceover): Now I know what you're thinking: "How can a movie based on a prissy little doll have anything resembling a mindfuck moment?" Well, just watch some of it. And the craziness begins NC (horrified): What the fuck...? NC (voiceover): This was a weird friggin' movie with bizarre characters and strange settings. It came out in the 70s, what a surprise, and was the first movie ever to be based on the doll. So nobody really knew what to do with it, so they decided to do anything they wanted to do with it: adding the strangest images ever to be associated with the character. I think the strangest parts are probably involving a blobbish creature called the Greedy. Greedy (singing): 'Cause without us, we oughta never get it down. NC (voiceover): ...and 2 naked dolls that do...um...this... Dolls (singing): Where'd you go? Where'd you go? What did you do? And why? Tell us what you saw, dear Raggedy. We're so oh so curious, we could die. Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowoh! Dolls fall on their back, dead NC (crying): Raggedy Ann scares me! NC: Those 2 dolls DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Movie footage NC (voiceover): Most kids were freaked out by this movie, which caused a whole generation of kids to be scared by... Raggedy Ann picture NC (voiceover): ...this fucking thing. NC falls through the window, screaming NC (voiceover): Even though it wasn't really a good film and it was a huge flop at the box-office, it was certainly creative and gave us a whole shitload of things to freak our minds over. If you can believe it, the same guy who animated Toon Town... Who Framed Roger Rabbit footage NC (voiceover): ...was also the director of this couped-up little fable. NC: Yeah! I know! Quite a stretch, huh? Movie footage NC (voiceover): I never thought I'd say this, but after seeing this movie, Raggedy Ann is just plain fucked up! Mr. Puppy appears NC: Why if it isn't Mr. Puppy! Hello, Mr. Pup-- Mr. Puppy turns into a gorilla NC: Oh my god! A gorilla! Gorilla roars and attacks NC Number "#" Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "#"--'The opening to the ''Beetlejuice cartoon.' ''Footage of the TV opening Beetlejuice: It's SHOWTIME! NC (voiceover): I'm convinced this show had the coolest opening ever. Not only were the images out there and deranged, but the music sounded like a group of Christmas Carolers singing on a fucking Tilt-A-Whirl. Singers: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala NC (voiceover): Look at all these weird creations that just continue to fly out at you! If Tim Burton had never done acid, I'd hate to see what happens if he does. Beetlejuice laughs evilly NC (voiceover): I remember the show itself being okay, and you can definetely call it a very straight series, but it's this fucked up opening that always got you attention. I could honestly just this a dozen times and probably be just as satisfied as watching an episode. NC: It was kind of like a Disney ride...designed by the Manson family. Opening footage NC (voiceover): Creepy, kooky, mysterious and spooky, the opening to Beetlejuice knew how to creep us out, as well as hype us up! Number Lamp Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Lamp"--'The Hallucination from ''Beavis and Butt-head Do America.' ''Footage from the movie NC (voiceover): I know neither the movie nor the show was intended for kids, but that didn't stop us from watching it anyway! And boy, did it lead to one of the biggest tripped-out moments ever. It all starts when Beavis and Butt-head are stranded in the desert as Beavis takes a bite of a cactus that causes him to start hallucinating, and what follows is... NC (rocking out): ...the best damn HALLUCINATION EVER!!!! NC (voiceover): Now it's pretty well known that Beavis and Butt-head had never been very popular in the artistic department. Rob Zombie's movie illustrations NC (voiceover): But when they got the designs of Rob Zombie's illustration work, the rest is mindfuck history. And as soon as it's over of course, no one ever mentions it again. NC: Yeah! OK! NC cues the "BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!" Movie footage NC (voiceover): Actually, a lot of these mindfucks are essentially "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment," but as long as they entertain and mess up our perception of normality, it always welcome. Number Guttenburg Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Guttenburg"--'Willy Wonka's tunnel from Hell' Footage from Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory NC (voiceover): Yeah, yeah! I know put this on a list already, but this scene is just so goddamn strange, I had to mention it again. I mean, what is up with it? The rest of the movie is so charming and magical, and then all of a sudden, we're transported into Satan's warp zone. What was the point? Mike Teevee's Mother: Uhh! I think I'm gonna be sick! NC (singing): There's is no life I know... Movie footage Veruca Salt's Father: Let us get off the boat Wonka! NC (singing): ...to compare with pure imagination... Movie footage Mike's Mother: Ahh! NC (singing): ...living there, you'll be free... Passengers: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! NC (singing): ...if you truely wish... Wonka: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NC: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Number π Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "π"--'This is Halloween from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas.' ''Footage from the movie NC (voiceover): This is by far the best part of the movie. It's the best song, best visuals, and beat out-of-your-fucking-mind moment. Every second, something is flying at you, and in a world where everything is designed to scare, chances are you're gonna cross some freaky moments. This world is so surreal that bats actually have strings attached to them! NC: Whoa! That's just crazy! NC (voiceover): All the creatures of Halloween are in the opening and are all recognizable...except for one. What the hell is that guy? Points at a weird monster NC (voiceover): He looks a chewed up reject from... Where the Wild Things Are cover NC (voiceover): ...Where the Wild Things Are. I mean, what's he doing there? Movie footage Weird Monster (singing): I am a genius! NC (voiceover): While the whole movie is of course a classic, it's the song sequence that we remember the most, because it has the most freaky-ass shit coming at us. A few years ago, this film was released again in theaters and presented in 3D. NC: I had a hard time enough watching it in 2D! I don't need 3 dimensions to tell me how fucked up this is! Monster: Aren't you scared? Movie footage NC (voiceover): Whether you're sacred by it or not, This is Halloween definetely ranks a 9.5 on the What-The-Fuck-o-Meter. NC (wearing weird old man mask): What? NC: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Number Piano Interlude NC (voiceover): Number "Piano"--'The Pink Elephants from ''Dumbo.' ''Footage from movie NC (voiceover): Again, this is a perfectly normal kids film that suddenly takes a trip down LSD lane in the middle of the movie. The scene starts out with Dumbo getting drunk. NC: I just realized how strange that sounds. NC (voiceover): We see him start to blow bubbles with his trunk as the bubbles start shapeshifting. Timothy: Do you see what I see? NC (voiceover): ...and then...CHAOS! A parade of pink black eyed demons come dancing out of nowhere and decide to have a freak-out. Singers: Pink elephants on parade! Here they come! Hippity! Hoppity! There here, and there! Pink elephants everywhere! NC (voiceover): I actually love watching this movie when little kids are around, because they never know if they should be enchanted or horrrified. Singers: I am not the type to faint when thing are odd and things are clean! Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid! Be juraid! Pink elephants on parade! NC (mimicking little kid): I'm not pissing myself with fear...but why? Movie footage NC (voiceover): The scene just gets more and more surreal until the final gangbang of consciousness takes place. Ultimate gangbang NC (sighing after gameplay): Was it good for you? NC (voiceover): Totally out of nowhere and totally making no sense, Pink Elephants was a bubbly brain-bash that no amount of alcohol can make you forget. Number E=mc2 Interlude NC (voiceover): And the Number "Theory of Relativity" Nostalgic Mindfuck is--'The Opening to ''Pee Wee's Playhouse.' ''Footage from TV opening Pee Wee's Big Adventure footage NC (voiceover): Somehow, Pee Wee keeps making it on my... Pee Wee's Anti-Crack PSA footage NC (voiceover): ...Top 11 Lists. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing... Opening footage NC (voiceover): ...but in this slot, it's definetely called for. The show starts off in the middle of the forest, and at first, it's kind of relaxing. The music is very mellow, nothing much is really going on, and you see what your house would look like if you were the richest stoner in the world. But just as you're starting to relax... The mindfuck portion of the intro begins as Pee Wee's window starts talking NC: Is the window talking? Pee Wee pops up by surprise, scaring NC NC (voiceover): ...it goes into mindfuck central, where literally everything in the house can talk. The chair, the clock, the window, everything. The only I never saw talk on the show was the floor, and that's because I don't think it had anything to say. We also hear the song sung by a woman, or at least I hope it's a woman, who sounds like she just sucked a year's worth of helium. Singer: Get out my bed, they'll be no more napee... NC (mimicking singer): It hurts when I breathe! Opening footage NC (voiceover): ...and if this little checking out of your sanity doesn't last very long, think again. Most TV shows have an opening of about 30 seconds; a minute at the most. Pee Wee's Playhouse has an opening of 2 1/2 minutes, never once showing a single solitary credit! If an introduction where everything talks, chipmunks are singing, and Laurence Fishbourne wears a cowboy suit isn't considered the ultimate mindfuck, then quite frankly, I think it's time you get an intervention. Pee Wee: Hahahahahahahahaha! Epilogue NC (finally back in his normal room): And those are the Top 11 Nostalgic Mindfucks. Well, I think it's time to return to reality-- Raggedy Ann & Andy footage NC: I said, "I think it's time to return to reali--" Cool World footage NC: Hey! Come on, guys! Dumbo footage NC: Hey! Knock it off! Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory footage NC: GO AWAY! Dumbo footage Beavis and Butt-head do America footage Raggedy Ann & Andy footage NC: Right! ELEPHANT! Burger King appears NC sighs in relief NC: Thank you, terrifying logo. I needed that. NC gets up to leave, but stops NC: Hey, how come you didn't come out when I mentioned the Pink Elephants? Oh, it's because I metioned the "s" at the end, isn't it? You only come out when I say "elephant". Burger King appears NC: ...s. Burger King disappears NC: Elephant... Burger King appears NC: ...s. Burger King disappears NC: Elephant... Burger King appears NC: ...s. Burger King disappears NC: Elephant... Burger King appears NC: ...s. Burger King disappears NC: Elephant... Burger King appears NC: ...s. Burger King disappears NC: Elephant... Burger King logo falls on NC's head, finally shutting him up NC: I had my fun. I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to! NC gets up and leaves The End Category:Content Category:Guides